Count
, of Anvil County.]] Eight of the Nine cities of Cyrodiil are governed by a Count or Countess. The Counts are largely independent, but they swear fealty to The Emperor of Tamriel. The Count is the official in charge of the local County, controlling the local militia and regulating trade. - dialogue with the Counts. Ascension The title of Count or Countess is passed along to the next closest blood relative. Wives may receive the title from their deceased husbands. The position of Count is also hereditary, passing from parent to their first-born child, daughters are equal in the line of succession.Gameplay from Elder Council The Counts of Cyrodiil may be part of the Elder Council. As part of the Elder Council they have the power to legislate for the entire Empire. In the absence for a legitimate heir of the Emperor, the Elder Council rules in the Emperors stead. If there is not a legitimate air for a Count the Elder Council chooses a suitable replacement count to rule. Court Each Count elects a cabinet of officials to assist them with governing their County: *Stewards control public relations and are often approached about business, civil disputes, and the purchasing of property, instead of approaching the Count directly.Gameplay from *Court Wizards serve as the Count's specialist on arcane knowledge, though it is very rare for Court Wizards to be involved in the court, instead focusing on their experiments.Gameplay from *City Watch Captains are men put in command of the City Watch, they are charged with upholding the law and defending the city from attack.Gameplay from *Count's Bodyguard protect the Count at all times, although the City Watch also possess this responsibility.Gameplay from *Inquisitors are hired to put down unlawful or insurgent groups in the counties. There is only one inquisitor in the .Gameplay from Residence and apparel Counts reside in large castles located in the capital cities of the counties in which they govern. There, they sit upon the throne, surrounded by their subjects. They wear lavish clothes which vary from count to count.Gameplay from Counts Other Counts and Countesses *Count Cirion, Count of VitharnGameplay from *Countess Cirion, Countess of VitharnGameplay from *Count Tyrone Rugen *Count Haderus Goldwine Count of Kvatch before OrmelliusPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil *Count Sven Advensen Count of Darkmoor EstateBiography of Barenziah, v 1 *Count Vitharn the man who built VitharnFall of Vitharn Form of address As a title, Counts are addressed to as Count (Name) i.e. "What do you say on this matter, Count Andel?" The full name is not required when addressing to a Count.Gameplay from Trivia *Counts is a historical title given to members of the European royal peerage above Viscounts and below Marquises and are charged with maintaining a fief. The area surrounding their castles often developed into townships or cities. *Alternative names for the Count rank in the nobility structure are used in other parts of Tamriel, such as Jarls in the province of Skyrim or the Councilors in the province of Morrowind. *The counts don't have to be Imperial or even human as there is one count which is Dunmer.Gameplay from See Also *Emporer *Jarl *Councilor References Category:Titles Category:Counts and Countesses Category:Government Figures